Transgenic and knockout technologies have made possible simulation of human genetic mutations in laboratory animals such as mice. However, it is a time-consuming process to generate complex disease models containing multiple genetic mutations due to the need for mating various animal strains to obtain the desired allele combinations in one animal. There is a need for rapid production of animals that harbor multiple genetic mutations in a substantial number of their cells and so as to be prone to diseases such as cancer.